


After the Funeral

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: [HBP SPOILERS] Harry finds different ways to cope after Dumbledore's funeral.





	After the Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the prompt 'Dumbledore' at harryron100 at livejournal. I know the warning says 'het' but it's really only a mention of it.  


* * *

After Dumbledore’s funeral, he’d allowed himself to be led away by a small, soft, freckled hand. He laid his head on a thin shoulder, burying his head in a mane of long, thick, dark red hair as she hugged him gently, breathing in the scent of flowers and female.

 

After Dumbledore’s funeral, that night saw Harry tangled up in bedsheets, being held in large, calloused freckled hands. He buried his face in a short mane of bright red hair, and bit into a strong broad shoulder as he came hard, breathing in the scent of sweat, and sex and male.


End file.
